Worthy
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: I will do anything and Everything to prove to you how much I LOVE you and how much I would do to be with you" Mitchie/Alex ://FEMSLASH
1. 1: Everything and anything

**Honestly this was supposed to be a Gabpay story.. But I just caan't do it and I changed it to a MitchieLex story..XD**

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**Alex's POV**

"You're leaving me for that girl?!" I asked him rather shocked.

"Well, yeah. It's really hard for me to do this, but she'll be there when I need her, she wouldn't be a thousand miles away." Nick, my boyfriend of 2 years, answered. I looked at him, in his eyes, I saw nothing. No hurt. No regret. Nothing.

He held my shoulder and said "Alex it's for the best, trust me." with that last words. He walked away with that girl, Miley. Away from me forever.

I just stared at the vanishing shadows and felt my tears crawling down my face. I couldn't believe what just happened. I reached for my phone in my pocket and dialed the person, I wouldn't think I would call again.

"Hello, Mitchie"

* * *

--Torres' mansion--

I'm at Mitchie's crying my eyes out. She's hugging me. I couldn't believe that I'm with my best friend again. We drifted apart this last two years.

"Oh Alex, please stop crying! He is soo not worth it." she said trying to soothe me.

"B-But I love him more than my life!" I told her then I begin to cry even harder.

"If he left you with some whore, then he is NOT worth it! There are others there that wants and deserves your attention more and will give it back to you." she stated. I looked up in her eyes.

"Who?" I asked as she looked away and mumbled something.

"What *sniff*?" I asked her again.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said "ME"

I looked at her shocked and stuttered out "Yo-you?"

"Yes, Me." She said.

"B-But.. You h-hate me." I told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Alex. I don't hate you. I could NEVER hate you." She said.

"Then why didn't you ever call again? I thought that you're mad at me for something I did, but I was too afraid to call and ask." I told her.

"I'm not mad Lex. I just thought that you liked Nick more and that you don't need me anymore. Plus I feel like I'm getting stabbed by a knife everytime you call and tell me how much you like him and how much a great kisser he is and how cute you think he is and how you like to spend your entire life with him. I J-just couldn't take it. I'm sorry, If I made you feel like that." She said. I think she's confessing. "I know you might hate me or will never want to talk to me again after what I'm going to say" _OHMY GOD SHE IS CONFESSING! _"B-But I LOVE you Alex, and it never changed. I LOVE you since I first layed eyes on you, I love you more when I hear those cute chuckles of yours,and I Love you a lot for just hearing your sweet voice. I'm willing to prove to you how much I love you and how much I'm willing to give up just to tell you I LOVE you." she said staring into my eyes.

"I don't hate you Mitchie *sniff* I can never hate you! You're like my best friend! And don't ever think that I will never need you! Because I will, I will always need you! You're my bestfriend for crying out loud!" I told her looking into her eyes. "And if you say that Nick isn't worth it, I'll believe you. B-but.." I looked down. "I'm not sure about you being INLOVE with me" I told her matter-of-factly.

"I know. But I will do everything and anything just to prove to you how much I LOVE you and how much I would do to be with you." She said smiling her genuine smile.

She patted the bed. "But for now, you need to rest. I'll call your mom and tell her that you'll be spending the night here." She said smiling softly.

"W-wait... isn't this your bedroom?" I asked her confused.

"Don't worry, I can sleep on one of the guest rooms. And I know how awkward it might be for you if I sleep beside you." she said.

"Y-yeah.. B-but this is YOUR room. I can sleep in the guest room." I began to stand up but Mitchie stopped me.

"No. My bed is the most comfortable and softest bed here. So you sleep here. I won't take no for an answer." She then stood up and began to walk inside her walk in closet. When she came out she held a shirt and a green pajama. I think they're mine. I always leave spare pajamas here incase we have our sudden sleepovers. I can't believe she still has them.

"Here. You know where the bathroom is." she said as I nodded. She was about to walk out the door when I called her.

"Mitchie." she looked at me, door in hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you" I smiled a genuine smile. She smiled back.

"You're welcome. I'm always here." and with that, she's out of the door.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I walked out of my room and smiled. _I'm totally gonna prove to her that I'm sooo much more worthy of her than __Nick! I will do everything to get her heart! _

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

**is it any good? Should I stop this right now?**

**I don't know if I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot...**

**Please Read and Review and tell me whaccha guys think.. :D**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**


	2. 2: Breakfast, pickles and flowers

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

**ALEX's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the smell of Mitchie. I smiled lightly until everything that happened last night sinked in. I quickly sat up and looked at the clock. It read 10 am. Then a soft knock came to my door and it slowly opened revealing Mitchie holding a breakfast tray.

"Morning, Alex. " She greeted with a sweet smile. I smiled back and greeted her a goodmorning. "I made you breakfast." She said as she slowly put down the tray on the bed.

"You didn't have to." I told her. She looked at me.

"I know. I WANT to." She said as she smiled even more. "And I remembered that you don't like being waked up early in the morning, so I let you sleep while I cooked your breakfast." She said. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"You cook?" I asked as she nodded. "Since when?"

"Since this last two years." She answered.

"But you never cooked. You like have 10 chefs for those!" I exclaimed. I'm not over reacting or anything because they really have 10 chefs to cook for them.

"Well.. Since we never talked this past years, I figured I needed something to distract me" She said looking down.

"Distract you from what?" I asked.

"From... you and Nick." She mumbled. Oh yeah Nick. He dumped me last night for that Miley girl he met. I feel a tear drop down my cheeks.

"Oh. I'm sorry Alex, I shouldn't have mentioned that idiot asshole!" Mitchie said wiping the tear away. I looked at her. Oh yeah. Mitchie, my best friend, just confessed to me last night that she LOVES me, and told me that she'll do anything and everything to prove it.

"Sooo.. Is cooking and bringing me breakfast in bed a way to prove to me that you love me?" I asked her.

"Uhmm.. No.. Actually... I wanted to do it since like EVER! But I kinda didn't have the guts to do it. I wanted to learn to cook so that I can specially prepare your favorites for breakfast and surprise you when we have another sleepover, but it never did happen." She said in one long breath. I looked at what she prepared. _Buttered toast and bacons, a glass of milk, and a jar of.... of..._ I twist the jar to look at it more... _PICKLES! _Mitchie did all of this for me because she **wanted** to not because she has to. And she even wanted to do this since we had our crazy sleepovers. Wow! She must really LOVE me! **(A/N: You have no idea how much Demi is Gay for you Selena! xD)**

"Thank you." I said looking at her and smiling. She smiled back.

"oh yeah. You're mom called. She said if you wanted to be picked up just text her." She said. "but I kinda told her No." I looked at her confused. _Why would she tell my mom that? _"because I'm going to drive you home." she continued, then looked up at my eyes "that is if you want me to. And if not you could always text you're mom and it'll be okay with me but I really do wanna drive you but if it's too awkward for you I'm totally fine with it." She said rambling. But before she could continue I cut her off.

"I would like for you to drive me home" I told her as I bit one of my toasts and pickles. Her head shot up so quick that I thought it would break.

"Really? Because I'm not forcing you to, yah know, drive yah home because as I said earlier it's alrigh-" She's rambling again.

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's fine. I **want** you to drive me home" I told her with a stop-rambling-because-I-told-you-it's-fine smile. I swear I saw her eyes twinkle.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I drove Alex home and said a quick hello to her family. They said they missed me and want to have dinner with me later if it's okay. Ofcourse I told them yes.

So now I'm driving towards a flower shop. I'm going to buy some roses for Alex. I parked infront of the flower shop and quickly got out and walked inside the store.

I looked around, until I saw a bunch of perfect flowers. I hope Alex will like it. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**ALEX's POV**

I was helping my mom clean the house, when the doorbell rang. I looked up the clock and saw that it was only four in the afternoon, t'was too early for Mitchie to be here. I quickly answered the door.

"Delivery for a Miss Alex Russo" the guy said.

"That's me." I told him.

"Here, these are for you. Please sign here." He said as he gave me the paper to be signed. I quickly signed it and got the box out of his hand and quickly closed the door. I walked towards the couch and sat on it. I put the box on my lap and slowly opened it revealing a bunch of perfect yellow roses. I looked at it shock. _Who would be this sweet and caring enough to send me the most gorgeous flowers I've ever seen my entire life? _I looked at it and found a green card. I pulled it out and opened it. I quickly read it:

Alex,

I saw this and instantly thought of you. I hope you'll like it.

There's one for each and every year that I LOVEd you.

I'm not expecting you to fall inlove with me or return my feelings for you. But I want you to know that I'll always be here and Love you always and forever.

I LOVE YOU...

xx M

I smiled at what Mitchie wrote and quickly looked at the flowers and started counting._ Let's see... 1...2...3...8.9. 11 Wow that's a lot of years! _I started counting my age backwards.. _17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7.... SHE LOVED ME SINCE WE WERE SEVEN! _I looked at the flowers with shock written all over my face. _I wonder how many times I've hurt her for telling her about my crushes and dates. She never ever mentioned that I'm hurting her. _I thought as I looked at the flowers with a sad face._ I don't think I can face her after how many times I hurt her.... Shit! She'll be eating her dinner here... Crap! Crap crap.. I won't be able to look at her straight. _I groaned.

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Your totally AWESOME! and yah made my day, after being kidnapped by my lil cous..T.T**

**I hope you like this chap..:D**

**Read and Review~  
**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny  
**


	3. 3:Feelings with a hint of Chocolate Cake

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed! xD**_

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

**Alex's POV**

My mom was almost finished cooking dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Alex, sweetie, go answer the door." My mom said. I groaned and walked towards the door to answer it. As I opened the door I was greeted by a very wide smiling Mitchie. I looked down on the ground.

"Heyy!" She said rather enthused.

"Hey, c'mon in." I told her giving her space to walk in.

"I brought some cake for dessert later." She said. I didn't answer. "It's chocolate with strawberries on top of it." she continued. I looked up at her and force out a smile. She looked at me, her smile slowly dissapearing.

"Are you sure, it's alright for me to be here, coz if it's not I could go." She said pointing to the door. Honestly I wanted her to go, because I don't know how to apologize, but instead I shook my head side to side.

"No, No. Stay. My mom invited you and she really put her heart out into making this meal." I told her. She looked at me then looked down the floor and mumbled an "okay, if you say so."

"here, I'll go take this cake to the kitchen." I said getting the box of cake from her. "go sit down for a while, dinner will be ready soon." I told her and she nodded and walked towards the living room while I walked towards the kitchen.

**MITCHIE's POV**

I sat down the Russo's couch and looked around. Nothing has changed. Except for Alex being all cold to me earlier. _Doesn't she want me here? I thought she was okay with me proving to her how much I LOVE her. Didn't she like the flowers I sent? OHMYGOD! She didn't like the flowers I sent! I'm such an Idiot! Damn Mitchie, you're an idiot! _I thought as I hit my forehead with my hand, then Max and Justin walked in. Max tackled me in a big bear hug and Justin looked at me confused.

"Nice to see you too Maxy!" I said as I hug Max back. I looked at Justin. "What? There was a mosquito." I told him and he smiled and walked towards me and gave me a hug. "I missed yah too, Justin."

"Yeah, we missed yah here Mitch." He said as he hugged me and Max tighter.

"Gettin.. squeesh.. here... Need.. air.." Max said. And we broke our little hug and Max gasped for air.

"So.. Mitchie.." Justin began.. "D'you have a boyfriend? Is that the reason why you don't come here anymore?" he asked.

"Uhmm.. No, I don't have a boyfriend. And No that's definitely not the reason. You look buff. Have you been going to the gym?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! I just started like 6 months ago.." he began.. "Then I ate more healthy food and exercised every morning." He continued. Changing the subject worked.

"Enough about that Justin. We heard that story a lot of times." Max said as he rolled his eyes.

"Na-ah! This is the first time I've ever told that." Justin answered.

"Did not" Max said.

"Did so.." Justin countered.

"Did not"

"Did so.."

"Yo! Guys! Stop it.. Mom said dinners ready." Alex said with crossed arms.

We all stood up, Max holding my hand and pulliung me towards the dinner table.

"Hi, Mrs. Russo, thank you for inviting me to dinner." I greeted.

"Nice to have you again Mitchie. You were gone for a while. Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Uhmm.. I studied how to cook and such." I answered.

"oh! Well then I hope you'll like my cooking." She said as she handed me the food.

"I always liked your cooking Mrs. Russo." I smiled and she smiled back. I looked at Alex who was still quiet and not talking to me. _GOD! She must hate me for sending her those flowers! _I thought.

--after dinner--

**Alex's POV**

Me and Mitchie are in my room. Mom is washing the dishes downstairs and Max and Justin are watching t.v. Dad was away on a business trip. Mom told us to eat our cakes my room, so we can catch up or something.

"uhmmm... soooo..." I started, looking at her. She looked back at me full of cake in her mouth and her eyes looking amazed. I started to laugh "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She hasn't changed at all. She chewed fast and swallowed it then smiled her trademark smile. I looked at her then the room grew quiet again. We were both staring into each others eyes. She was the first one to one to break our eye contact.

"Listen, Mitch. I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier." I said.

"No! No! I'm the one who was supposed to say sorry. You didn't like the flowers I sent, I should've picked something else." She said. I looked at her.

"What?! No that's not the reason at all! The flowers yah sent me was really pretty, I loved it. Thank you for that." I told her. She looked at me.

"Then why're you acting like that earlier?" she asked, now looking at me.

"u-uhmm.. well.. uhh.. it's because. I'm kinda.. uhh.. listen." I looked into her eyes. " I'm sorry. For everything."

"what're you sorry for?"she asked looking confused and cocking her head to the side.

"y'know.. for all the years that I've told you about boys, my crushes and such." I answered.

"What about them?" She asked again.

"well.. you sent me flowers right?" She nodded. "and told me that it represents all the years that you loved me." She nodded again. "Well, I thought of all those years and all the boys I've told you about and well.. I thought that maybe I've hurt you ALOT." I said. She smiled.

"Awww... Don't worry about those things. It's in the past.. you didn't hurt me.. well yeah.. maybe a little.. But that's not the point. I'm happy if you're happy, and that's what matters the most to me." She said.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Soo you did like the flowers?" She asked.

"Yes! I LOVED them! They're the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen my entire life." I exclaimed waving my hands in the air. She giggled.

"Glad you liked them. Because your going to get lots of them." She said smiling hugely. "Eat your cake."

"D'you want some?" I asked. She just looked at me. "Oh c'mon Mitch. I know how much you love cakes. Besides I remember you always go for round two." I said. And she smiled.

"I'll just get some downstairs." She said standing up. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"No. We can share." I told her.

"No, really, you don't have to. I can go downst-" I cut her off.

"No. I WANT to. And besides I can't finish this all up by myself." I told her. She smiled and sat down beside me. And we ate the cake together.

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

_**So did y'all like it? (:**_

_**Sorry for the late update.. My laziness knocked on my door and I invited it in .**_

_**Read and review..**_

_**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**_

_**(Imma trainwreck and walking behind enemy lines)**_


	4. 4: Letters, Sandbox, and McDonalds

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It made me really happy. This is dedicated to y'all! 3**_

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

**Alex's POV**

Me and Mitchie were hanging out this past few weeks. She sends me beautiful flowers almost everyday with a letter attached to it. My favorite one is the letter she wrote and was attached in the bouquet of flowers she sent me just three days ago...

_Alex,_

_Heyy, I hope you'll like this flowers as much as I liked them._

_You know, I've been thinking last nigt about how lucky I am to have you in my life._

_Ever since I first laid eyes on you,when we were in second grade, I knew from that moment that I've got to have you in my life. I did everything to befriend you, but you still didn't notice me because your always alone in a corner. You didn't talk much to our other classmates. I didn't know what to do until one day I saw you in the sand box in the park alone and all of the kids were avoiding you. You looked lonely so I walked up to you and asked you if I could play. You just nodded. And that's the first time we met._

_Sorry this is getting long. I hope you like this flowers. _

_Love M. xx_

_P.S. Are you free next saturday? Let's go out and watch a movie._

After reading that letter I quickly sent her a text message stating that I'm free on that day and I can't wait. I quickly got a reply forom her: "It's a date. Pick u up 8. Love you." That text just made me smile.

* * *

---Saturday: Day of the movie---

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm driving me and Alex to the movie theater and my happiness is etched across my face. I just can't stop smiling.

"Hey, Mitchie. What are we gonna watch?" Alex asked.

"hmmm.. I actually don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"How about 'zombieland' I heard it's a great movie?"She said excitedly. I looked at her and her sweet smile and I thought I was in a trance. I just nodded my head.

* * *

----inside the movie---

_Okay.. Oh my God! What the hell? That was like eeewwww!!! _ I thought as I felt my face scrunch up in disgust. Those zombies are eating like yuck and just plain eww. _Why did I even agreed to this? _ I asked myself. _Yeah, right it's because of her. _ I thought as I glanced at Alex. She's just staring at the screen and eating popcorn like were just watching a normal action movie. Then she smiled. I quickly look at the screen on what she's smiling about and just saw the guy almost getting killed inside his bathroom by a zombie girl. I put my hands on my face to hide.

**Alex's POV**

I felt Mitchie looking at me and I smiled. I slowly looked at her and saw that she was hiding her face using her hands. I giggled and slowly pulled her right hand away from her face and just held it until the end of the movie. We walked out of the theater hand in hand.

"where d'you want to eat dinner?" Mitchie asked me.

"Uhmm..uhhh.. I thought were only going to watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm hungry." She shrugged. "Oh oh oh! Let's eat at McDonalds" she said looking at me then at a McDonalds across the street. I giggled at her then just nodded. She pulled me towards McDonalds and opened the door for me and pulled a chair for me, something Nick never did. She asked me what I want and ordered it for me. I told her I'd pay for our food because she paid for the movie, but being stubborn Mitchie, she said, "No. I invited you and I'm going to pay, period." then she skipped towards the counter. I giggled at her. Everytime Nick and me had our dates I always end up paying for both of us or we'll pay half-half. He never did once did what Mitchie is doing now.

"Hey, here's your food." She said as she handed my food to me. I thanked her then we began eating. After we finished we decided to go home. Mitchie took me home and I waved goodbye to her as she zoomed away.

* * *

---Alex's room---

I was changing into my Pajamas when I felt something in the pockets of my jacket. I pulled it out revealing a McDonalds tissue with writings on it. I carefully opened it out and read what it said.

_Alex,_

_I hope you see this. I want to tell you that the McDonald's we ate at earlier is a very special place to me. Why? Because in that McDonalds, In the same place we sat on earlier, that's the first time you smiled at me. Remember? _

_After the day I asked you if I could play with you, we'd always hang out in school, but you never did once smile at me. Our parents became friends and decided to watch a movie together then eat out. We watched the movie together and then our parents decided to eat at McDonalds. Since I was smiling and twirling around near the counter one of the crew gave me a paper with a drawing and some crayons. You were sitting in the chair and just looking at me with a blank expression. I walked towards you and sat next to you and ask you If you want to color with me. Then you smiled. That's the first time I saw you smile and it was gorgeous and I instantly fell in love with it. And since then I always wanted to make you smile. And until now, I always want to make you smile and make you happy. (:  
_

_Love M. xx_

After reading the letter I felt myself smiling genuinely. I folded the tissue that held the most sweetest of words that I've ever read and placed it neatly inside my diary. That night I slept with a smile on my face.

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

_**How'd you like it so far?**_

_**Sorry for not updating.. I was..uhhh.. I just had a lot of things in my mind.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**_

_**(Catch me, Imma trainwreck and walking behind enemy lines.)**_


	5. 5: No way!

_**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! XD**_

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

**Alex's POV**

I groaned when the morning sunlight hit me on the face. I groaned even more when I remembered that Mitchie will not be home until next next day.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey Alex!" I heard Mitchie. I faced her and as usual she was wearing the most perfect smile on her face. I can't help it and I smiled back._

"_What is it Mitch?" I asked her._

"_uhmm..well.. I just wanted to let you know that I''ll be in L.A for a week starting tomorrow." She said. _

"_Why?" I asked her. She looked a bit excited._

"_Well, remember when I went to camp rock?" I nodded. "all of the camp rockers are having a get together in L.A and I was sent the invite just a few weeks ago." I wanted to get mad at the last sentence.. She was sent the invite a few weeks ago and she decided to tell me NOW?! But who am I to be mad. It's not like I'm her girlfriend._

"_okay." That's the answer that I can form in my head. Great Alex, just Great! Mitchie hugged me and said her goodbyes._

_*end flashback*_

I got up my bed and checked my phone for messages. 14 voice mail messages and 7 text messages. I scanned the voice mail messages and it was all from Mitchie. Even if she's far away she always calls me and ask how my day went. Something Nate never did. I listened to it one by one. Every voice mail, consist of asking me how I was, she misses me already, she can't wait to come home and tell me everything about it and I LOVE you's. But there was this one message that was a lil' bit diff from all of them.

"_hey, Alex! I guess your sleeping now huh? Well, I just wanted to say I miss you and I just can't wait to see you again. And.." _ then there was this other annoying voice I heard from all the background noise around... "_Hey Mitch! You're calling that Alex girl again huh?!_" "_Yeah._" Mitchie answered. "H_ow many times do I haffta tell you that she won't love you back after all the thing she.._" I heard Mitchie shush her. "_I don't care._" Mitchie said. "_You still have me._" The girl said. "_whatever_" Mitchie answered. "_hello Alex. Uhmm.. yeah. I just wanted to tell you I missed you and I Love you. Okay. Bye bye.._"and then her phone clicked shut.

Whoever that girl was she was pissin me off. I quickly scanned my inbox. They were all from Mitchie. I opened each and every one of them. She just repeated everything she said in her voice mail messages which made me giggle. I opened the last one and it said:

_Heyy Alex. Only 1 more day to go b4 I c u again! xD I'm sooo xcited! I rily missed u! Ok, got 2 go! Love you! Xx M. oh, btw d'you remember Hannah? Well, she's comin 2 stay w/ me coz she has a concert there in new york. _

I closed the message and thought. _ Hannah, hannah, hannah? _ Then it hit me! Hannah fucking Montana! I remember her. When Mitchie came back from Camp Rock, she used to go on week after week just talking about that Hannah girl.

_*Flashack*_

"_And then Hannah ran to me screaming Caitlyn has cockroaches! Caitlyn has cockroacheeeeeesssss! We all laughed and I hugged her." Mitchie hasn't stop telling me stories about that Hannah girl. It's seriously getting into my nerves! It's been two weeks for crying out loud and when we see each other all she ever talked about is Hannah this and Hannah that! And even when I text her, For example, Goodnight Mitchie-poo. She would reply with this: oohh.. Hannah used to call me that or Hannah used to do that or the best one: I love it when Hannah does this or Hannah calls me that. _

"_Mitch, can you please pass the ketchup?" I asked her._

"_Hannah likes ketchup." Mitchie randomly said as she passes me the ketchup. I sigh. "Lex?" I looked at her_

"_yes?"_

"_I think I like Hannah." I looked down at my french fries._

"_Really? I hadn't notice." I told her sarcastically._

"_next summer I'm going to ask her out." I looked up at Mitchie so fast that I thought my neck would break._

"_r-really?"_

"_yes."_

_*end flashback*_

The next summer she never mentioned Hannah. I wonder what happened. I got out of bed and changed into some skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt.

* * *

----next day----

"Hurry up Justin!" I called at my ever soo sloth-y brother. " We need to pick up Mitchie!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm hurrying I'm hurrying." He ran down the stairs and stopped in front of me. "Let's go."

We hopped into the car and drove off to pick up Mitchie at the airport.

* * *

---airport---

Me and justin were looking around for Mitchie when I spotted her walking towards me with a smile. I squealed and ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Mitchie mitchie mitchie mitch! I've missed you!" She giggled.

"I missed you too Alex!" she said hugging back. I was sooo happy then I saw a blonde girl looking at us. I looked at her then asked. "Can I help you?" Mitchie pulled out of our hug.

"Oh, Alex this is Hannah. Hannah, Alex and Justin." Mitchie introduced us. Justin happily waved and said Hi. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my right foot and said Hi.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hannah."

"Same here. I'm Justin."

"Alex." I said waving my hand once.

"Mitchie, here. You forgot your bag, coz you were too excited." Hannah said as she handed Mitchie the bag. Her voice was too familiar. I think I've heard it before.

"Oh! Thank you!" Mitchie exclaimed. Hannah giggled.

"Anything for you." at that point I've realized where I heard her. Then a little kid came running to Hannah and asking her for her autograph. I just stared at her while Justin took Mitchie's and Hannah's luggage.

"Alex?" Mitchie said. She's the girl in Mitchie's voice mail saying that Mitchie still has her. Mitchie tugged on my arm and I looked at her and smiled. That Hannah girl can't have Mitchie. She's my bestfriend! No way am I letting her get Mitchie. No way!

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

_**Idk if this is good.. I think it's lame=.= so sorry for that.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love Nhie**_

_**(Catch Me. Imma trainwreck and crossing beyond enemy lines)**_


	6. 6:Just Admit You're Jealous

_**Fluffy!**_

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

---Mitchie's House---

"So, Okay. Hannah this will your room. The closet is in there. The bathroom is just there. The fresh towels are already inside the bathroom. One of the maids will get the laundry every 2 days." Mitchie explained. _ How long is this girl planning to stay here?! _I thought.

"Okay." Hannah said.

"So we'll leave you alone to freshen up and arrange your things." Mitchie said as we headed to the door.

"Mitchie!" Hannah called. Me and Mitch looked at her. "Thank you again for letting me stay here, instead of being stuck in a 5 star hotel room alone."

"No, problem." Mitchie said and we're out the door.

* * *

"So Mitch, how long is she going to stay?" I asked her as we walked inside her room.

"two weeks or so." She shrugged. "Why?"

"no, particular reason. Hey, where's your mom and dad?"

"In a business trip." She said sitting down on her bed.

"When are they coming back?" I asked her as I walked towards her.

"I'm not really sure. I think they'll be back tomorrow or the day after that."

"So, it's just you and Hannah here until tomorrow?" I asked her as she held my hand.

"probably" she smiled. "Why are you jealous?"

"What?! No!" And with that answer she pulled my hand making me fall towards her. "Mitchie!" I whined as I squirm to get out of her hug. But of course she tightened her hug so I couldn't escape.

"You don't need to be Jealous." She said whispering in my ear, making me stiffen. "I missed you." I smiled at her words.

"I am not jealous. And I miss you too." I told her. We stayed in that position a little while longer. Not saying anything. Then a knock came on the door and it slowly opened.

"Uhh..uhmm... am I interrupting something?" Justin asked. _Great! My brother is ruining my moment._ I thought.

"No." I answered rather pissed. Mitchie quickly let go of me and I quickly missed her warmth. _Justin's gonna pay later. _"What do you want?"

"Uhmm.. Mom called. She said she needed to talk to us." He explained. "Mitchie you and Hannah can come too." Justin said. Mitchie looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Okay, let me go get Hannah." She said standing up. I stopped her. "No. Justin can get Hannah."I said looking at Justin with an If-you-don't-do-what-I-say-you'll-definitely-regret-it-later kind of look. He swallowed and nodded. "She's in the right wing of the house the last door on the left. And take your time." I told him as he nodded and closed the door. Once the door clicked shut. Mitchie hugged me again. She was giggling.

"Why are you giggling?"

"The look on Justin's face is priceless." She said laughing in the crook of my neck. "And I told you, you don't need to be jealous." She said looking into my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and pout.

"And I told you, I'm not jealous."

"Tell that to someone who'll believe you." She said as she walked to her closet. She pulled out a white power rangers T-shirt which I think is mine, and a black short shorts. She started stripping in front of me.

"Eh? Mitchie what are you doing?" I asked her as I blushed like a tomato. She looked at me.

"Uhmm.. Changing clothes." She said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"uhh.. Okay. I'll just uhmm..yeah" I quickly turned around so I was now facing her wall. I hear her giggle. I was looking at the pictures that was hanged in her wall. It was mostly me and her together, me alone, and her alone.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is that the pictures on your wall only includes me and you and no one else?"

"Because not everyone I met is as special as you."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"Of course they're special, That's why their pictures are beside my bed." She said giggling. I looked at her with my brows furrowed and I totally forgot that she was changing. I caught her in her panties while pulling up her short shorts. I just stared at her. I can't tear my eyes away.

"So do you like the view?" She asked. I blushed furiously and quickly looked away.

"No."

"Too bad then. Hannah said she liked the view." I quickly looked at her that I thought my head was gonna fly off my body.

"Hannah saw you on your underwear?!" I asked rather shocked. She burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha.. No..haha.. of course not! Hahaha. I would never let anyone see me in my undies except you." She said still laughing. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys. Me and Hannah will wait for you in the car." Justin yelled from the other side of the door.

"Okay!" I yelled back. Then I looked at Mitchie. "Are you Ready?"

"Yes." She said as she kissed my cheek and opened her door. "Let's go" She said as I nodded and blushed.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

_**I was smiling while writing this. And I don't know why..xD**_

_**Thank you all to those who reviewed.:D**_

_**This is just a sweet chapter.**_

_**Tell me whatchha think.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch Me. Imma trainwreck and crossing beyond enemy lines)**_


	7. 7: Stay with me

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed , alerted, favorited and such. Makes me happy! :D**_

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

"Mom?" Justin called out the house.

"Be there in a minute!" My mom yelled back. We all sat down on the couch. Mitchie beside me and Hannah beside her. Hannah was sooo close to Mitchie that her face and Mitchie's face only inches apart. I was glaring at her. The air was beginning to feel heavy of the tension. Justin was looking uneasy.

"Hey, Girls. Justin." Thank God! Mom! We all looked up at her.

"What is it Mom? Justin said you wanted to tell us something?" I asked her.

"Yes. And Mitchie good to see you again." Mom greeted then looked at Hannah. Hannah stood up.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. I'm Mitchie's friend and I'll be staying at her house for a few weeks." She said as she shaked my Mom's hand. _Where's the hand sanitizer when you need it? Mom needs to sanitize her hands after holding that girl. _I thought. My mom smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Mom said.

"so, mom. What is it your going to tell us?" Justin asked. Mom nodded.

"yeah. See.. me and your dad are going on our second honeymoon." Mom said.

"aaaaannnndddd?" I asked.

"and We asked Mitchie's parents if you kids can stay with them." Mom continued. "And they said yes. So you'll be staying at Mitchie's house until we're gone."

"And how long is that gonna be?" Justin asked.

"about a month."

"and the substation?"

"we asked your uncle Kelbo to take care of it."

"and we can't stay here?" I asked.

"no. we're worried that your Uncle will burn the house. It's much more safer for you if your at Mitchie's."

"so, when are you leaving?" Justin asked.

"tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Me and Justin both said in unison.

"Why did you tell us this now?"I asked. Mom just shrugged. Just then Mitchie's phone rang.

"hello? Yes. A-huh. She just told us. Okay. Bye dad. Love you too." Mitchie said. "uhmm.. that was my dad. He said that they're coming back the day after tomorrow and that she'll be expecting you three."

"see." my mom said. "all your suitcases are packed and ready and in you room. You can get it and go now." it it wasn't too obvious, I think my mom wanted us to leave ASAP.

"where's Max?" I asked.

"Up in his room, getting some of his things ready." Mom answered. Me and Justin nodded and went to go our suitcases upstairs.

"do you want any help?" Mitchie asked me. I looked at her then Hannah then back to her again.

"okay. Hannah you just sit on the couch and wait for us." I told Hannah as she nodded and plopped down on the couch. Mitchie followed me upstairs. Once the door in my room was close she started hugging me from behind which made me tense up.

"m-mitchie.." I whined. "we need to find my suitcase first."

"Found it!" She said not letting go of me.

"where?"

"there." She pointed near my door, and in fact the suitcase was there.

"c'mon let's get the suitcase downstairs" I told her trying to squirm my way out of her hug but it didn't work.

"Alex?"

"yeah?"

"don't be jealous of Hannah, kay?"

"I told you. I'm not jealous."

"I've known you for years now, and I can easily tell when your jealous or not."

"well. This time your wrong."

"no I'm not." I sighed in frustration. "Alex?"

"yeah?"

"I want you to stay in my room with me."

"W-what?"

"I want you to st-"

"i heard what you said. But why?"

"Coz I missed you"

"but we're going to stay in the same roof. You'll be able to see me everyday."

"I know. But still. I want you to stay in my room"

"eh?"

"or I could just ask Hannah to move in my room and..." She said letting go of me an slowly heading to the door. I pulled her hand quickly.

"No." She looked at me.

"what?" She asked trying to hide the forming smile on her face.

"I mean.. fine. I'll stay in your room." Mitchie smiled her trade mark smile and I just can't help but smile too.

"okay. Let's take your suitcase and go to my house." she said excitedly as she grabbed my suitcase and pulled it out of my room. I giggled and followed her.

"do you need some help?" I asked.

"no.. ahhhhhh!" she said as she tripped on my suitcase and fell face flat on the floor. "maybe I need some help." I giggled as I help her up off the floor.

"okay." I said. Mitchie was waiting for me to move and help her. "what?" I asked her.

"i thought your going to help."

"I asked you if you NEEDED any help and you said yes. I didn't ask you if you needed MY help." I said giggling. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "JUSTIIIN!!" I yelled from upstairs. Justin ran back up the stairs looking at me and silently asking why. "get your buff body to help Me and Mitchie with the suitcase." I said. Justin rolled his eyes and grabbed the suitcase from Mitchie's hands and easily lifted it up and brought it downstairs. Mitchie looked at me and I just smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"mom, we're going now." I told my mom and she leaned in and kissed my forehead. Then gave Max a hug and kissed Justin's cheek.

"y'all be careful okay." my mom said as she walked us to Justin's car. We all climbed in and waved goodbye to mom. This is gonna be one loooong month.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

_**Sorry for not updating for like EVER! I was really busy with school and Iwasreallylazysodon'tblamemeblamemylaziness! :D**_

_**I hope this makes up for it. If not you can throw Bricks at me and/or cookies. xD**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch Me. Imma trainwreck and crossing beyond enemy lines)**_


	8. 8: I'll stay with you

_**Thanks to those who alerted and favorited and especially to those who reviewed! :D**_

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

"So, my concert is tomorrow and I need to go in the morning for rehearsals, and y'all are welcome to join me." Hannah said. _Welcome to hear your crap singing. _I thought to myself. After we've arrived Mitchie showed Justin and Max the room they'll be staying and she helped me unpack and now we're here at the living room hearing Hannah's annoying voice.

"Well.. I've never seen one of your concerts before..." Justin said.

"I've never seen a concert before!"Max exclaimed excitedly, which made me roll my eyes.

"Y'know I'll be there cheering for you!"Mitchie said rather enthusiastically. Everyone looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Okay then. We'll be picked up tomorrow morning, at 10 am." Hannah said and my eyes widened. _10 fucking A.M.! I'm not even awake at 1 Pm and she expects me to wake up at that ungodly hour! _ I thought.

"Alex, are you alright?" Mitchie asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"Lady Mitchie. Dinner is served." Henry, the butler said. Mitchie nodded and slowly stood up.

"C'mon guys. Let's eat." she said and everyone nodded and walked towards the dining area.

"Alex." I looked at her. I was still sitting on the couch. "Let's go eat." She smiled and I can't help but smile too. She held out a hand for me to hold and I gladly accepted it. We walked together towards the dining area.

* * *

---After dinner---

Me and Mitch are now in her room.I'm laying down in bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Lex?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"you don't need to come tomorrow if you don't want too."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She moved towards me and on the bed.

"I know you don't like waking up that early in the morning and well.. If you don't want too-"

"It's alright." I cut her off.

"No, Alex. I feel it's not alright for you."

"How do you know?" I asked still looking at the white ceiling.

"I know you. And you don't need to force yourself into go-"

"How can you be sure that I'm forcing myself?" I Cut her off once again.

"Because it's you! I know you!" She said raising her voice.

"You don't need to raise your voice Mitchie. I told you it's alright! And Max and Justin are going."

"And since when do you care if Max and Justin are going?" I just shrugged. She sighed. "You can sleep tomorrow morning and you can just go to the main concert at night."

"Why are you insisting on me not going tomorrow morning?" I asked. I was getting pissed. "Oh-wait. Don't answer that. I think I know."I said anger evident in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked confused. I didn't answer just continued to stare at the white ceiling._C'mon ceiling change colors already! _I thought. I felt the bed shift. Before I could process what was going on, Mitchie was towering above me. Her hair covering the sides of my face. I can smell the vanilla aroma she has. Her hands leaning on both side of my face and her knees leaning on on both side of my thighs. I gulped.

"M-Mitch?"

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"Nothing."

"C'mon tell me!"

"You're blocking the ceiling."

"No matter how hard you focus on the ceiling it will never change it's color." She said. I looked at her confused.

"How did you-"

"You do that ever since we we're kids. After we watched that magic show on T.V. The one episode where the ceiling changed colors. And ever since then you stare at the ceiling and watch for it to change colors." She sighed. "Now tell me what do you mean?"

"I told you, Nothing!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I'll stay with you tomorrow." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

"What?" I asked again confused.

"You can sleep tomorrow, and I'll stay with you. We can go together to the main concert tomorrow night."

"You don't need to do that. And besides I already said I'm going."

"It's alright, I'll just tell Hannah that we can't go in the morning." She said her voice still just above a whisper. " And besides... every time you wake up early, your just going to be cranky all day." We both giggled.

"But seriously Mitch, you don't have too."

"When it's with you.. It'll always be an I WANT too statement." She smiled while looking in my eyes. I smiled too. I felt her look to my eyes then down on my lips. I felt her slowly bending down, I closed my eyes and waited....

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

_**Sorry for not updating. I am and still doing my 6 case studies for my class..**_

_**I just stopped and thought to update since the to-do list that is posted in my Alex(my laptop. Yes I named my laptop. I have a phone named )was bugging me. **_

_**My to do list consist of:**_

_**1: KILL JOE!**_

_**2: Clean Room (which I accomplished yesterday! Yey for me!)**_

_**3: Update Fanfic stories (Thank god I can cross that off.)**_

_**4: Buy my fave Miffy the Bunny Pen.**_

_**There.. Tell me whatcha think.**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**_


	9. 9: I wonder what really happened?

"_When it's with you.. It'll always be an I WANT too statement." She smiled while looking in my eyes. I smiled too. I felt her look to my eyes then down on my lips. I felt help slowly bending down, I closed my eyes and waited...._

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

The door barged open. "Ale-.." A dumbfounded Justin said. _IDIOT BROTHER!!! _I thought. Mitchie quickly got off me and I quickly sat down.

"JUSTIN! YOU COULD'VE KNOCKED FIRST!" I screamed at him.

"Uhmm.. uhmmm..I-i-i-.. uhmm" he said. I sighed trying to calm down.

"What do YOU want?" I asked rather pissed at him.

"Did I just interrupt somethi-" I raised my hand in a stop motion. He looked at my obviously pissed angry face and gulped.

"What. Do. You. WANT?!" I asked again.

"Eh? Uhmm.."he started. Mitchie stood up.

"Uhmm.. Alex. I'll just go inform Hannah. Kay." She said blushing like a tomato and ran out the door and into the hall. I stood up. Walked towards my dumb-ass brother. Pulled him inside the room and shut the door closed and locked it. He gulped.

"I just interrupted something didn't I?" He said quivering. I glared at him.

"Ya think?! You idiot!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm really really really sorry! Please don't hurt me." He said putting his hands on his face. _My brother is pathetic. _ I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't worry Justin. I won't hurt you."

"Really?" He said still hiding his face.

"Really. There's no point is there?"

"You're gonna make me do something in return aren't you?" He asked. _Oh He isn't an idiot dumb-ass after all._I patted his shoulder and smirked. He sighed. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I told him. _I just needed to ask Mitchie first. _"So. What is it that you want that you just came barging into the door?"

"well.. I was kind of you know.. thinking.. that.. uhmm.."

"spit it out!"

"uhmm. Right. .So I was kinda thinking that maybeineedyerhelp for the concert tommorow. You know coz.. idon't wannalooklike a completedork in one of hannah'sconcert" he said in one breath.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"I said. I need your skills for looking cool tomorrow." I smirked.

"So, you, my smart brother that always say that he doesn't need help from her cool cute sister, want's my help?"

"yeah." he whispered.

"what did you say? I can't hear you."

"I said. Yes! I need help from my cool cute sister! Happy?!" I smiled at him.

"Okay. I'll help you." and with that being said I pulled him out the door and through his closet.

----after helping Justin---

Me and Mitchie are back in her room. We're both laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, quietly. But it's the good kind of quiet.

"Hey, Mitch."

"hmmm."

"Remember that year you first went to camp rock?"

"Yes."

"And you can't stop talking about Hannah." she nodded and faced me.

"Where is this conversation going?"

"Well.. you said that you're going to ask her out the next summer you're on camp."

"Yes. And?"

"and after that, when you went home, you never told me about what happened. I want to know."

"It's not that important." She said.

"It is important. I want to know what happened."

"no, you don't."

"yes, I do."

"ugh. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." with that being said she turned her back to me and covered herself with the blanket.

"Fine! Be that way." I said and closed my eyes. _I'll have Justin ask her._

_---the next day---_

I woke up with someone hugging me from behind. I leaned in to the touch that was so familiar.

"Morning." Mitchie greeted. I shifted so I was now facing her chest. Wow. I haven't notice how big... Her shirt is..

"Morning" I said as I hugged her tighter. I peeked up to see her smiling at me. I smiled back. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened that summer you asked Hannah out?" I asked her with hopeful eyes.

"No." she answered flatly.

"Why?" I whined.

"Just.. No." She said as she let go of me and stood up. "C'mon, the food is ready."

"b-but.."I whined.

"C'mon.. It's already 1 in the afternoon."

"ugh. Fine. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." She nodded and walked out of the room. I quickly pulled my phone under the pillow and called Justin

"Hello?" Justin said from the other line.

"Hello, justin. "

"you're going to tell me what I need to do, aren't you."

"Yes." He sighed.

"What is it then?"

"Ask Hannah, what happened to her and Mitchie. From the summer Mitchie confessed to her."

"Eh?!"

"And make sure to just ask it casually!" HE sighed defeated-ly.

"okay."

"Good. Bye!" I said and quickly clicked the end call button. I stood up and started stripping off my clothes, I was going to take a bath, when the door swung open.

"Ale-" A shocked, blushing Mitchie said.

"M-m-m-mitch!" I stuttered as I quickly pulled the blanket from the bed and started covering myself.

"Uhh.. I-i was just g-going to a-ask what's taking y-you so long" She said looking down and blushing furiously.

"I was g-going to take a bath."

"Oh.. O-okay then. I'll j-just wait for you downstairs." with that being said she quickly closed the door which left me alone. I quickly stripped off and ran towards the bathroom. Opening the shower and letting the warm water hit my body. My thoughts quickly trailed off. _What happened the summer Mitchie confessed to Hannah? _I thought.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

_**soooo.... There.. :D**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**_


End file.
